


Please, Come Home

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, but only at the end, cody and obi wan get into a fight, its mostly angst, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8
Summary: Mistakes are made and words can’t be unsaid. Obi-Wan and Cody get into a fight, and Cody leaves, finding Rex.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Please, Come Home

There have been very few times in Rex’s, albeit short, life where he's seen Cody cry. 

Umbara, he thinks, doesn’t really count, because everyone was crying after that. After.... after killing their own brothers. Cody might not have been there, but he still ordered that company to go, telling them the enemy was wearing 501st blue, disguised as brothers. 

Cody has always prided himself on being level headed. People say he got it from Obi-Wan, just like Rex got a few of his characteristics from Skywalker. Being level headed, Cody said, came in handy, really. It meant you could be focused on the task at hand, without thinking too much of the emotions in your heart. Kept him out of fights, too. 

Rex knows that seeing Cody cry meant something was terribly wrong. So when Cody comes knocking at his door at half past midnight, with tears down his face, Rex knows something is very, very wrong. 

“I didn’t know where else to go...” Cody sniffles, pulling his hands inside the sleeves of his sweater and wrapping his arms around himself, looking incredibly young and small. 

Rex, without another word, pulls his brother inside and into his arms, letting his strong older brother be weak for once. Cody tried not to cry, really, but Rex was so nice and comforting and honestly, Cody has had a really shitty night, and that’s how Cody ends up crying into Rex’s shoulder. 

They stay there for a minute, before Rex leads him in, to the couch, and sits him down. 

“I’ll make some tea,” Rex offers getting up to grab some for the two of them. 

“No, no tea,” Cody chokes out too quickly. He knows the only tea Rex keeps in his apartment is that mint and orange one because it’s Ahsoka’s favorite, but it’s also one of Obi-Wan’s favorites and it’ll just remind Cody of him and why he’s crying to begin with. 

“Okay. Caf then?” Rex asks, ever patient and kind. Cody nods, and wraps his arms tighter around himself, trying not to think about, anything really. Rex makes the caf and brings it back, grabbing a blanket too. He wraps the blanket around Cody’s shoulders and gives him the cup. 

“Cody, you want to tell me what’s wrong? Or at least tell me if someone... I don’t know... died or something?” Rex’s voice was comforting, and the blanket was warm and the caf was bitter and soothing. 

“No one died,” Cody tries to say, but it comes out strangled and wet. 

“Okay. Then, do you want me to tell me what is going on?” His voice is still quiet, and low, a comforting vibrato in Cody’s head. 

There’s a moment when Rex thinks that Cody isn’t going to tell him, and he’s fine with that, really, but he just wants to know if he’s hurt or something, or if Rex needs to go kick someone’s ass, but Cody speaks, slowly, shakily. 

“We had a fight,” he starts. “Over some stupid shit that doesn’t even matter.” He’s crying again. “And...and he said he didn’t care what I thought, and I snapped at him like a total asshole, and he told me to get out.” He takes a shaky breath. “So I did.” 

Rex works his jaw. Well, when he was prepping to go kick someone’s ass, he didn’t exactly think it would be Obi-Wan’s ass he was kicking, but he could certainly do it for his brother. “Kriff, Cody, if anyone’s an asshole it’s him.” 

Cody shakes his head, staring into the deep brown of the caf in his hands (which he desperately tried not to compare to the rich brown shirt that Obi-Wan was wearing when he left). “No. No, I was the asshole to begin with.” 

Rex sighed, cracking his knuckles. “He kicked you out!” 

“Rex, please. I just want to go to sleep.” Cody bit his lip. “Can I crash on your couch? I don’t actually have a house I can go to right now.” 

Rex grinned slightly. “C’mon Codes, you know you don’t have to ask. I’ll go grab you some more blankets and a pillow, okay?” He got up and headed to the bedroom. Ahsoka was out of town on a diplomatic Council mission, so he had plenty of room and pillows to spare. He brought them back out to Cody and had just got him settled when another knock at the door sounded. 

Cody and Rex looked at each other, knowing who it was already. They paused for a moment, and Rex could see the tears welling in Cody’s eyes. Rex grasped the back of his neck and pulled him into his chest. 

“You want me to get it?” Rex asked, low and soft. Cody hesitated, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat. Another knock, this one sounding more urgent, if it’s possible to tell the emotions behind the knocks at a door. Cody nodded, once, and Rex got up, crossing to the door and opening it just enough so that his body blocked the view into the apartment. 

Obi-Wan looked a little worse for wear, to be honest. His hair was a mess, and his sweater was hanging off his frame like it was too big, and Rex thought that it looked suspiciously like the sweater Cody had worn to the last dinner at the Skywalker’s. He was chewing on his fingernails, brows furrowed together. He startled, almost, when Rex opened the door, like he had been too lost in thought to hear the lock opening. 

Rex just stood there for a second, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed slightly, their usually warm gold, was hard, like steel. 

“Can I talk to him?” Obi-Wan said, breathily, and Rex thought his voice sounded the slightest bit raspy, like he had been crying. 

Rex didn’t answer, just stared at him. 

“Please, I know he’s here.” Rex silently cursed the Jedi emotions thing or whatever psychic shit they could do. 

Rex just stares at him for another moment, working his jaw (and Obi-Wan has to admit that he was a threatening sight). 

“Wait here,” is all Rex said before closing the door and disappearing back into the apartment. He made his way over to Cody, who was sitting on the couch still, hands shaking in his lap, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Rex crouched down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“He wants to talk to you. I can tell him to go away, if you want,” Rex offered. Cody chewed on his lip, thinking, before shaking his head and standing. Rex and Cody walked to the door and Rex opened it, glaring at Obi-Wan, before stepping back to let Cody pass. He glowered at Obi-Wan once more before closing the door. 

Cody and Obi-Wan stood there for a second, unspeaking. Cody stared at the ground, trying his hardest not to cry. He had already cried enough for one day, and it was only 1 in the morning. 

“Hi,” Obi-Wan said, hardly above a whisper. 

“Hi,” Cody tried to say back, but no sound came out. He tried again. “Hi.” 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan starts, scanning Cody’s face desperately. “I’m so sorry. I never should’ve said that I don’t care what you think, because I do. A lot. And I was angry, and I wasn’t thinking, and I’m such an idiot, because I told you to leave, and-“ his voice broke, and Cody looked up for the first time meeting the glistening bright blue eyes that he loved- “and I’m so sorry, and I love you. I love you so much. So please, come home. Let me fix this.” 

Cody shook his head at him, smiling the slightest bit. “You shouldn’t be sorry. I snapped at you, I called you inconsiderate, and toxic, and you’re not. You’re not. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and you shouldn’t be apologizing for me. So, I’m sorry, really, and I- I love you.” And, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Cody started crying, and Obi-Wan surged forward, wrapping him in a tight hug. When they pulled away for a second, Obi-Wan was crying too, and Cody nearly laughed. Two grown men, crying in a hallway. 

“How ‘bout we’re both sorry,” Obi-Wan offered. Cody laughed through hiccuping breaths and sniffled. He nods and Obi-Wan pulls him in again, with a kiss to the temple. 

“Come home,” Obi whispered into his hair. “Please.”

Cody nodded, pulling him impossibly closer. When they pulled away, Cody opened the door to say bye to Rex. His brother was standing a little bit too close to the door to be normal, and was trying his best to act nonchalant. 

“I’m gonna go home,” Cody said, and Rex glanced up. 

“Yeah, I figured,” Rex grinned. He walked to the door. “See ya’ tomorrow brother,” he said, shoulder checking him lightly. 

“Yeah, see ya’ Rex,” Cody grinned back. Cody and Obi-Wan started down the hallway. 

“General,” Rex called after them. They paused and Obi-Wan turned. “You hurt him, I’ll kill you.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled, not really surprised. “I’d expect nothing less Captain,” he replied, glancing down at Cody’s hand intertwined with his own. Cody himself rolled his eyes.

“Night!” Rex called after them, the previous viper in his voice gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know exactly what they were fighting about, but I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope it hurt you deeply!


End file.
